


Diamond Short Stories

by gem_cut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Short Stories, The Diamond Authority - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem_cut/pseuds/gem_cut
Summary: Short stories about the diamond authority.





	Diamond Short Stories

**First Meeting**

 

Her first day starts with overwhelming new experiences, new sensations that  left her starry eyed. A new diamond, only seconds old, burst from the icy crust of the planet that was her birthright. The planet she would soon claim as her first colony. There waiting for her was a figure who stood even taller than her, regal and radiant was her diamond who benevolently smiled down at the smaller gem.

“A blue hue, how interesting.” White Diamond moves toward her.  “Who are you.” as warmly as she spoke, it was as if giving a command instead of asking a question.

 “I am a Diamond.” She said in an airy voice, looking up at her maker.

 White’s smile grew with pride, “And what is your purpose?”

“I am here to conquer.” Blue spoke with a more determined voice.

“My Blue,” White lifted her chin, brushing her thumb across Blue’s jawline and continued, “...you’re perfect.”

***

And now here she was free to explore her surroundings on White Diamonds flagship as it made its way back to homeworld.

 Smaller gems scurried around the ship as Blue wandered farther from White. A few looking twice before realization overtook them, and standing to salute. They stare in awe as the new diamond walks among them, it was an uncommon sight indeed.

 Blue’s head tilted to the right as she caught the faint sound. The mumbles from down the hall had drawn her attention away. She crept quietly as she drew closer to the source of the sounds, poking her head through a door she gazed upon a gem who rivaled herself in height.

 The yellow gem rambled to herself, “Hello, I am Yellow Diamond your colleague and− No, No! that’s too formal!” A frustrated exhale came from her as she paced around the room. Blue approaches slowly, unnoticed as the other is distracted. This yellow diamond was a complete contrast to herself, not just in colour but with her sharp edges and geometrical form, very similar to White. Yellow stops for a moment and clears her throat. Now in a more casual tone, “Hi, you can call me Yellow”

 “Hello Yellow!”

 “-AH” Yellow Diamond turns and scrambles backwards, landing on the floor. The two freeze for a second as they stare at each other in surprise before Blue speaks up.

 “I..I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” Blue says with a chuckle. Yellow looks away with an embarrassed blush as Blue offers her hand and helps Yellow up.

 “I am the new diamond.” Blue says as Yellow stands.

 “Oh”

 “Is… something wrong?” Blue questions seeing a blank stare.

 “No! Of course not!” _“It’s just that…”

 “Yes?”

 “You’re blue” Yellows says. Blue stares for a moment before snorting.

 “Well what colour were you expecting?” Blue giggled.

 “I… I don’t know!” Yellow stuttered, “I wasn’t sure! I thought maybe you’d look like me or White” She turns her gaze from Blue to the ground. “I do think you’re very pretty though… “

 Blue smiled at at the awkward gem. There was something she found very charming about her.


End file.
